Live For Me
by oneal1325
Summary: *WARNING SPOILERS* Takes place in Chapter 101 of the manga, slightly after the anime. Elisabeth is badly injured. How will Meliodas handle it? Meliodas and Elizabeth's points of view.
1. Chapter 1

"Live for me…" a voice rung through my head countless times.

I felt something warm against my hand. I wanted to open my eyes and see who was there with me, but my eyelids felt so heavy. I ached all over my body; I knew I was injured with battle scars all over from our fight with Hendrickson. I must have broken a bone in my rib cage, with how hard I was struggling for air. The pain was unbearable.

I've been injured before when taking that blow to the head by the Holy Knight's staff, but nothing like this. Nothing will ever be able to compare to the burning underneath my skin. Every breath I took was a struggle.

I felt drops of water splash on the back of my hand and murmuring coming from around me. The warmness surrounding my hand suddenly began to apply pressure, as though it was comforting me.

"Elizabeth, please... listen to me." The voice sounded broken, as though his world was falling apart. "You can't leave me. You have to keep living."

A voice from across the room chirped in, "She lost a lot of energy by recovering you all. She got rid of a lot of her magical energy. Foolish. She hasn't even learned how to control it yet. By pushing herself to the limits, she managed to save us all, but not herself."

The warmth around my hand never wavered. "I just wish there was something I could do. She does so much for others, but doesn't do enough for herself."

"Let's let her rest. Come with me," said the woman's voice. I heard the sound of high heels hitting the floor as she exited. Merlin.

"There isn't anything you can do to help her?"

"I can't heal people. Come along."

I felt the warmness that surrounded my hand vanish. I suddenly felt cold and abandoned. It was as though the light inside me had disappeared. I didn't feel like myself any more, it felt as though the cheerfulness inside of me had fled, leaving me with this broken body.

How could I possibly help my friends in this condition? I finally gain the power to help them, only to be bedridden. What strength could I possibly provide to the Seven Deadly Sins? Meliodas wouldn't have to stay in bed over a couple of scratches. Everyone always works so hard to protect me and the only time I ever can protect them, I had to be hospitalized.

Diane. King. Ban. Hawk. Merlin.

 _Meliodas._

My dearest friends.

I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect you all. If that means that I have to lay my life on the line every time, so be it. I could never live with myself if I lost any single one of you. With this power, I will keep you safe.

I heard footsteps approaching me and halting when they reached my bedside. I felt a kiss on my forehead and suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. It seemed to ease away so many of the worries that I was drowning in. The light had returned and I felt as though I could get through anything.

I lifted my hand up and reached towards the person standing at my bedside. I couldn't yet open my eyes, but I had this longing for company. Rough hands took my hand. These were hands that have been through wars. Years of battles and training calloused these hands. My hands felt polished in comparison.

The Sins have faced such horrific wars and have seen the downfall of loved ones. I have not seen such tragedies. I cannot relate with what it feels to have your life stolen from you. These broken things cannot be healed. The loss of friends and family can never be replaced.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be right here."

Something came over me. Words that made their way to my lips. "Meliodas."

That name. The name that constantly ran through my head. From the moment that I met him, I was immediately drawn to him. There was something about him that was irresistible to me.

"Elizabeth?" The voice cracked as he spoke my name. I felt something warm against my lips and realized that someone was kissing me. His lips were warm and delicate, as though he was kissing a flower, careful not to damage the petals. A rush of magic surged through my veins.

I had enough energy, at last, to open my eyes. And sitting on my bedside, I saw a blonde sitting next to me, inches away from my face. His emerald green eyes pierced into mine, full of adoration and concern. He immediately smiled radiantly and cupped my cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Goodmorning, Princess! How are ya feelin'?"

"Meliodas-sama…"


	2. Chapter 2

***Meliodas' Point of View***

I saw Elizabeth lying there all bruised and tattered on the bed. Scratches and bruises covered her from head to toe; some cuts were deeper than others. I haven't felt this helpless in such a long time. The only thing I could do was sit by her side and hold her hand as time healed her.

"Live for me," I whispered as tears filled to the brim of my eyes before spilling over on to my cheeks. I haven't shown any signs of weakness since the day that I failed in protecting Liz. Then too, I failed to protect the one that I cared for more than myself. Those around me always seem to get hurt and no matter how strong I become, I cannot always protect everything that I find dear.

The tears that spilled landed on the back of Elizabeth's hand that was in mine. I used my thumb to rub them away and I tightened my hold on her hand. This woman. She stumbled into my life during a time of self-loathing and anger and managed to take all of those feelings away.

"Elizabeth, Please… listen to me. You can't leave me. You have to keep living." It felt as though my world was crashing all around me. The one I loved was so torn apart and all I could do was sit here and watch as she went through it all alone.

"Captain?"

I quickly rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve before turning around. "Yes, Merlin? What can I do for you?"

Merlin leaned her weight on the doorway and crossed her arms. "I've decided that I'll spend a little more time with you. I want to study her. I feel that she is capable of more than she displayed earlier today."

Typical. "Merlin, she's not a test subject. You can't just force her to be apart of your crazy experiments." I rubbed the top of Elizabeth's hand with my thumb, refusing to look Merlin in the eye.

"Perhaps she would be willing to. She's a kind soul and I'm sure she would understand.-"

"I SAID NO." My eyes shot to meet hers, glaring daggers into hers. There was no way that I would ever make her have to go through anything like that. She would, of course, but I don't think she has ever said no in her life. As a princess, she is kind to all and would do whatever it takes to make someone happy. Someone needs to look out for her for once.

Merlin's eyes stared into mine and her face twisted into a smirk. "Oh, I see."

My attention focused back on Elizabeth's face. Her face was full of discomfort and her breathing was shallow. I tended to her wounds earlier, but I wasn't able to do anything about the broken rip that she had. I knew that breathing was uncomfortable for her and that she must be going through hell right now.

"She lost a lot of energy by recovering you all. She got rid of a lot of her magical energy. Foolish. She hasn't even learned how to control it yet. By pushing herself to the limits, she managed to save us all, but not herself." Merlin walked towards me.

"I just wish there was something I could do. She does so much for others, but doesn't do enough for herself," I whispered so Merlin couldn't hear.

Merlin's hand rested on my shoulder. "Let's let her rest. Come with me." She turned and began to walk out of the room.

"There isn't anything you can do to help her?" I jerked my head quickly to watch her as she strolled out of the room.

"I can't heal people. Come along."

My eyes darted between the door and Elizabeth's face. I didn't want to leave her. I always want to be by her side.

I slowly let go of her hand and glanced back at her face. I missed her beautiful blue eyes and how they lit up whenever she smiled. I need the girl who was always so cheerful back in my life. I can't imagine my life without her. Without her, it's a dull and gray, but when I met her, my life filled with color once again.

I strolled out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me, to not disturb Elizabeth's rest. I followed Merlin as she explained that we needed to go to Camelot right away. She explained how Arthur had wanted us to go and prepare for what was to come.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's just take a couple days to recover."

Merlin rolled her eyes and shook her finger at me. "You know better than anybody that we don't stop for anyone. When one of us is injured, we keep going. Captain, is this new girl of yours going to hold you back from being the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins? We don't need you getting all weak on us over a girl."

My eyes met hers, burning with rage. My hands balled up into fists by my side. "Are you questioning my authority and my ability to effectively do my job? I'm well aware of what my duty is, Merlin. You should double check where you stand."

Merlin's eyebrow rose. "No, Captain. But I must say, that things certainly are getting interesting around here."

Merlin began waking away, her heels clicking with each step along the floor.

She could be such a pain. Her hunger for power and always trying to undermine my authority was sickening. This was one of the reasons that she left to work with Arthur. Things were a lot more peaceful without her here.

I began walking back to where Elizabeth was. _Is this new girl going to hold you back from being Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?_ That is the most ridiculous question I have ever heard. Surely not. Right?

I saw Elizabeth, looking more distressed than she did when I had left her. I decided to do something that I had never done before. I leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I wanted to savor this moment, engrave it into my memory. This is the woman that I loved with every fiber of my being. I knew from the moment that I saw her. It was as though our destinies were intertwined with one another.

Her hand reached out and began to search for mine. I took it into mine. Her beauty was almost unreal. Even her hands were soft and polished. Mine are so rough. I would go through hell and back to make sure that her hands never became like mine. That she would never have to suffer through countless wars and unnecessary violence.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be right here." I smiled while looking down at her sleeping face.

"Meliodas." Her lips spoke my name in a whisper.

"Elizabeth?"

Something came over me. I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed her, meeting her lips with mine. I had an overwhelming amount of joy filling me. I couldn't believe that she had said my name. In her time of pain, she thought of me. I tried to be careful with her, to not damage her further than she already was.

Suddenly, her eyes opened. Her sparkling blue eyes lit up as she smiled softly. I lifted my hand to cup her cheek softly with the palm of my hand.

"Goodmorning, Princess! How are ya feelin'?"

"Meliodas-sama…"

God, I would never get tired of hearing that…


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth's Point of View**

"What's going on?" I asked looking around Meliodas' room. I felt extremely dazed and confused by everything going on around me. My hand was in Meliodas' and I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt my face heat up and my eyes began panicking and quickly searching around the room, hoping he doesn't notice how I was blushing.

"You alright, Princess?' Meliodas inquired, turning behind him to find what she was looking at.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine, Sir Meliodas. Where is everybody?" I quickly tried to change the topic to try to calm my nerves. My emotions felt as though they were bouncing off the walls and I didn't know how to handle it.

Meliodas had a girlfriend at one point in time named Liz. I've been told that I act a lot like she did and we looked almost identical, however, Meliodas is a really kind hearted man and he's only being kind to me since I am his comrade. He loved Liz desperately and he may never be able to recover from her death. As much as I love Meliodas, I don't want to lose him as a friend. I hold him so dear to my heart. I would gladly lay my life down if that meant that he would be safe from harm's way.

I am nothing compared to someone like that. Liz could take care of herself, while I relied on others to save me from trouble. I wish that I could be more than just comfort to Meliodas.

Meliodas shifted on my bedside. His eyes looked out the window, appearing distant. "Everyone? Oh, they're fine. Just recovering from the battle. Diane and King went to some sort of festival that the King was hosting."

A festival? The King? Father never hosted any festivities in the past. Must be some sort of big celebration for a new age. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm sure they are having a great time. How come you didn't go with them?"

"Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Boar's Hat. You never know if you will get customers strolling in!" Meliodas' smile grew upon his face, showcasing his brilliant smile.

Oh, I see. He was just looking after the bar. Of course, I should have known that it had nothing to do with me. A girl can dream, I suppose.

"…And to make sure that you were okay." Meliodas' emerald eyes gazed into mine. "You've been asleep for quite a while. You were nearly on the brink of death. You have no idea how hard it was to have your father agree with me to have you stay here while you recovered. I can only imagine how he'll react when someone asks for your hand one day."

"When someone asks for my hand?" I blushed.

Meliodas' face grew red as he tightened his hold on my hand. "One day, you will make one man very happy. I'm sure you'll have your choice over all the suitors begging you for your hand one day."

If only he knew that I really didn't want anyone else but him.

"Anyways," Meliodas said as he stood up and let go of my hand, letting it drop back on the bed. "It's time to take you back."

"What do you mean, Sir Meliodas?"

"I kept my bargain with you and we saved the kingdom from the Holy Knights. This is where our journey ends."

Meliodas began strolling out of the room, turning his back to me. I heard his footsteps leave and go downstairs to the bar. I jumped out of bed and rushed towards him.

"Sir Meliodas. No! Please take me with you. I thought I was your comrade! After everything we've been through… You would just take all of that away from me? I want to go on more adventures with you. There is so much I still want to see…" Tears streamed down my face as I shouted. "Do I mean _nothing_ to you at all?"

Meliodas didn't turn around and continued to shuffle bottles from a cabinet below, to the shelves above. "Elizabeth. I kept my promise and I have to return you home."

It was as though he had slapped me across my face. "What about running the bar together? You promised me. There has to be more adventures to come. They can't just end here."

"You must have misheard."

I took a bottle that was resting upon the bar's edge and smashed it against the wall near Meliodas' head and it shattered. Shards of glass spinning off into every direction, none of which hit Meliodas. It startled him and I saw him stiffen with his back still facing me.

I turned on my heels and sprinted towards the door, flying it open and hurdling straight. I had no idea where I was, but I had to get away. Away from the hurt. Away from the aching I was feeling in the pit of my stomach and the heaviness of my heart. How could he say those things to me? Has he not cared about me this entire time? Were all of his loyalties based upon a promise he had made me when we first met?

The Seven Deadly Sins were fugitives of the kingdom. How could I think that they would care about me, a princess from the country that turned against them? I let them toy with my emotions and allow me to believe their lies and they spun me to believe that I was somehow their friend.

How could I be so stupid to fall in love with the Dragon Sin of Wrath, _Meliodas?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've gotten some of your reviews and they have all been so lovely! Thank you all so much! Sadly, I haven't been able to respond to some of them. I'm unsure why it won't let me respond to them. Feel free to message me from the Private Message if you want a response! Thank you all so much for your support so far!**

 **Meliodas' Point Of View**

As I pulled away from Elizabeth, I saw her blue eyes staring back at me. Immediately I said, "How are you feelin', Princess?"

"Sir Meliodas. What's going on?" She began to look around the room. Her face turned bright red and her eyes glanced over everything in the room.

"You alright, Princess?" I turned to see what she was looking at, but I couldn't find what it was.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Sir Meliodas. Where is everybody?" Ah. I see she is trying to change the subject. I have a feeling that she is unsure about what just happened and is trying to find something else to focus on.

Elizabeth's eyes only looked down at her hands. She appeared to be incredibly sad, tears filling the brim of her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside her head. It isn't like the Princess to be sad. She was always full of joy and it was infectious.

I felt as though she was disappointed in me. Maybe I wasn't enough for her. She's a princess and I'm a fugitive to the kingdom. She would have to be foolish to fall in love with someone like me. Elizabeth has obligations towards her kingdom and I only have to protect myself and those I care about. I ignore everyone else. To be royalty, means that you have to care for those you may have never met before. I'm not as selfless as she makes me out to be.

"Everyone? Oh, they're fine. Just recovering from the battle. Diane and King went to some sort of festival that the king was hosting," I said, smiling a little bit. I wish that she remembered how I kissed her.

This got her attention and she looked up to me, her eyes sparkling. "That sounds like fun. I'm sure they are having a great time. How come you didn't go with them?" She tilted her head to the side like a puppy as she tried to understand.

Lie. "Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Boar's Hat. You never know if you will get customer's strolling in!" It took everything in my power to smile.

Sadness filled her eyes. Her eyes avoided mine and I could clearly see the wheels turning in her head, she must be overthinking over so many things.

"And to make sure you were okay," I said trying to make her feel a little better. I tilted my head to get into her line of vision and saw her eyes light up, blue sapphires glistening and a smile stretching across her face. "You've been asleep for quite a while. You were nearly on the brink of death. You have no idea how hard it was to have your father agree with me to have you stay here while you recovered. I can only imagine how he'll react when someone asks for your hand one day."

Idiot. Why would you go and say something like that? You made it completely obvious of your feelings towards her. How could someone like her possibly feel the same way? She's a princess and I'm a fugitive. There is no way that this fantasy of mine would ever work.

"When someone asks for my hand?" A bright red color spread across her cheeks. Elizabeth pretended as though she was not embarrassed by what I had said. Her face was an open book, allowing me to see exactly how she is feeling. There is no hiding with her.

"One day, you'll make one man very happy. I'm sure you'll have your choice over all the suitors begging you for your hand one day." I attempted to cover for myself, pretending as though I wasn't implying myself one day being one of those many suitors. God, what I would give for her. I'd take them all on just for the chance to have her as my own. There was no force on this Earth that would stop me from protecting her. I know I will continue to protect her for the rest of my life. I would gladly give my life to know that she was safe.

"Anyways, it's time to take you back," I said happily. I knew this was right. In order to keep her safe, I have to give up the one thing that would make me happy. Elizabeth was everything I've ever wanted and if something were to happen to her, like with what happened with Liz, I would never forgive myself.

"What do you mean, Sir Meliodas?" Her voice broke as she spoke, which caused my chest to become tight, knowing this is the pain I'm going to be causing.

If she continues being around me, she will be neglecting her duties as a princess. This was something that was her decision and if she didn't want to be a princess, it would make no difference to me. I would still love her the same. I couldn't live with knowing I was the reason she gets hurt or killed. By hurting her now, she wouldn't have to be hurting in the future. Elizabeth would be happy someday, when the memories of the Sins and me fade. When we are a distant memory, nothing but a dream.

After what happened with Liz, I will not be the cause of any more death. As much as I pretend that I can do it all, I can't always protect those I care about. Knowing this fueled a fire deep inside me. I always was furious with myself for being the reason death happens all around me. Nothing good can ever stay and if it happens to, it never stays long. I bring death and destruction. Elizabeth brings good and peace.

"I kept my bargain with you and we saved the kingdom from the Holy Knights. This is where our journey ends." I strolled out of the room, not checking to see if she would follow. I just wanted to rip it off like a Band-Aid. Just get it over with. If my heart is meant to break, I want it to happen now rather than later.

I heard footsteps trailing me, hurdling towards me. "Sir Meliodas. No! Please take me with you. I thought I was your comrade! After everything we've been through…. You would just take all of that away from me? I want to go on more adventures with you. There is so much I still want to see…" Elizabeth was sobbing behind me as she shouted at me. "Do I mean _nothing_ to you at all?"

That cut my heart open like a knife. If only she knew how much she meant to me. I wanted to comfort her, hold her to my chest, and rock her back and forth in my arms. But I continued to pretend to be busy by restocking the bar's inventory. "Elizabeth, I kept my promise and I have to return you home."

It was harsh and I knew it.

"What about running the bar together? You promised me. There has to be more adventures to come. They can't just end here." Elizabeth was practically begging and it took everything in my power to keep my back towards her.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, but I kept my breathing steady, so she couldn't tell from behind me. "You must have misheard." I would have done anything to run the bar together, but there is more to be done with this adventure. I have to go to Camelot because this wasn't the end of the problems at hand.

A bottle hit the cabinet next to me, shattering into a million pieces, much like my heart. I knew that I had hurt her beyond belief and she would never forgive me. I know that I will never forgive myself for what I have just done.

The door to the bar opened and slammed behind her. My fists slammed against the counter top as soon as I knew she was far enough away. I may never be happy again. I've been alive for so long and I've never felt this way about anyone before and I will never feel this way about anyone ever again. I crushed her and I will never be able to live with myself for allowing myself to get close to another human.

I should have known better than to fall in love with a mortal princess.


	5. Chapter 5

***Elizabeth's Point of View***

I ran into the cover of the trees, my heart and head pounding as my feet carried me through the forest. As I began to slow down, I realized how far I had gotten from the bar. My hands wiped the tears away from my eyes and I leaned back so the tree would support my weight.

My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds inside my chest; my throat felt like it was closing up, shortening my breath. As I looked at my hands, I saw them trembling and I didn't know if it was from the anger or the sadness that took control of me. I had never done anything like that in the past. How was he supposed to take me seriously if I didn't prove to him my frustration? Words were not getting past him so how else was I meant to get his full attention?

Dragon Sin Meliodas…. I thought I loved him. I do love him. Was this all a sick trick that he played on me? I don't know what his motive would be though. He always nursed me back to health when I was hurting. I thought he really cared for me.

What am I supposed to do? Mother, help me. Lend me your strength.

"Elizabeth?" A voice chirped from behind me. Twigs snapped beneath their feet as they walked, slowly approaching.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand quickly before turning and seeing Diane. She was small from Merlin's potion still. "Diane? I thought you went to the festival. What are you doing here?"

Diane looked around at the dark surrounding us. I must have lost track of time. It was already night. "The festival was fun! It ended a little while ago. I was sent out here to gather berries for the bar. How are you feeling? When I left, you were still laying in bed!"

I grinned as I looked at the ground. "I'm doing better now. I don't seem to be injured any more by some miracle. I'm unsure of why I am doing better."

Diane was skeptical. "What has the Capitan done?"

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. "It's nothing really."

"You've been crying. What did he do?"

Should I even tell her? Diane may have been trying to play tricks on me too, so why should I trust her? But looking into Diane's worried expression told me another story. Diane was the one that I felt most comfortable with. She cared so deeply towards those she cared about and she would never lie to anyone. Her emotions are written out like an open book. You always knew what she was feeling since she was unable to ever hide her emotions.

"Sir Meliodas doesn't want me around anymore." I turned to face the moon lingering high in the sky and the moonlight danced across my skin.

Diane's firm expression broke into despair as she heard my words. "The Captain would never turn you away. Why would he do something like that?"

Her guess was as good as mine. I remained silent as I peered off into the distance. The stars lit up the night, making everything seem small knowing that the world was so vast.

"Elizabeth, you have to go back."

"I am not welcome back. He told me that I had to go home."

"Then disobey his order! He isn't your Captain. The Sins are who he Captains, not you. You are your own person, a Princess. He has no right telling you what is best for you."

I considered her words carefully, speculating what the possible outcomes would be for each scenario. "I just didn't want the adventures to end. I'm afraid the Sir Meliodas does not care for me. I wanted to believe that I was of some value to you all."

Diane sighed. "The Captain's eyes have never lit up for anyone as they do when he sees you. I would know, I've witnessed it many times. The Captain has a reason for everything that he does, but one thing will never change: I know that he is in love with you. And you may not believe that, but everything he does is to protect you and to make you happy."

Meliodas loves me…? But he has been trying to drive me away.

"Even if you don't believe that, at least know, I want you to come back. The adventures would never be the same without you there. I've come to really care about you too. I love our girl chats and getting to talk to someone who isn't intimidated by my size." Diane smiled as she pulled me in for a hug. As she pulled me in, tears began to roll again.

"Thank you… Diane."

After I finished crying, I backed away from Diane and smiled. She really did care for me and she was completely right. This was my life. I will no longer let anyone dictate how I live my life. It is mine to lead. It is time for me to stop allowing others to mess with my emotions and become stronger.

"Go to him." Diane smirked and her eyes flickered in the direction that the bar was located in.

I spun in that direction with determination in my eyes and ran. I dodged every tree in sight as I sprinted back to confront this head on.

Meliodas. There isn't a force in this world that could cause me to end this adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

***Meliodas' Point of View***

My palms lay flat on the counter top as tears began to fall onto the wooden surface. The moment the door slammed behind her, I broke. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused her. There is no one I would rather be with, but if it is for her safety, I will give everything up to know that she is alive and well, even if it isn't with me.

The pain in my chest stung and I had to silence the screams of agony that were pressing against my throat. The one thing I wanted in this life and it was something that I could not have. She was too precious to me and I could never protect her like I should. I've fooled myself too many times thinking I could and I then watched as she was bleeding there on the ground.

"Captain?"

I froze and tried to compose myself, stilling my shoulders and arms from shaking. The footsteps approached on my left, but they wouldn't see my face. I swallowed the lump that was sitting in my throat and spoke. "What is it?" I spoke without turning around hoping the harshness in my tone would reveal that I was not in the mood to chat.

"Interesting… What happened here?" Merlin. I heard the stool being pulled out from the bar and she sat down.

"What do you want?"

I heard her nails fidgeting on the wood of the counter top as she hummed a tune. "It seems that our dear Captain is having a break down. Is he still fit to be Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins or must I take over?"

I spun on my heels and glared at her. Her eyes were sinister, glaring into mine like daggers. I slammed my fist down in front of her and splintered the wood. She was challenging me again, looking for any opportunity of weakness to get what she wanted. Power. "I'm not in the mood for your tricks today, Merlin."

"It's a good thing it's night then." Merlin's eyes flickered to the window. She really knew how to get under my skin and make my blood boil.

"Are you picking for a fight?"

"I was only looking to speak with our dear Captain and see what all the fuss was about earlier. I heard bottles breaking and decided to come check it out. No need to get frustrated with me, Captain." Merlin yawned as though she was tired or out of boredom.

I needed to compose myself better. I could feel the darkness within myself trying to seep through my skin and take over.

 _Wouldn't it be nice to rid of yourself of all of this pain?_

Stop. Don't listen to it.

 _We could help you forget about Elizabeth. And Liz. All the loved ones you have lost in your lifetime. All you have to do is let us in and we will make sure you never think of their names again. You can finally be at peace._

My hands rubbed my forehead to try to stop the voices that pestered me in the back of my mind. Letting the darkness in, will make me lose control of all that I know and all that I feel. It's dangerous, but they are right, it would make the pain subside.

"Don't. You know better." Merlin's eyes showed no expression in them, but her voice was firm. Her head rested on her palm. "You know as much as anyone what will happen if you just slip in the darkness. You may never get back from it. Is that really the road you want to go down?"

"Of course not." She always knew everything that was going on. Stupid mage.

"If you do happen to go down that path, I'm not sure I will ever be able to get you back. The more you use it, the less of a chance that you will be able to come back to your senses."

She was right and I knew she was. "For someone who is power hungry and really wants to see me fail, I'm surprised that you are giving me advice, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes glanced at the window as she stared off into the distance. "What kind of challenge would it be if you were so willing to rid of your emotions? I want to be Captain, yes, but I don't want it handed to be on a silver platter."

Every time I let the darkness in, I lose control of my mind and all of my emotions. It makes me stronger too, because I tap into the demon's power inside of me. Every time I use it, I feel like an animal, only relying on animal-like instincts.

"Capitan!" A chipper voice sung out. Her upbeat footsteps began to slow as she senses the tension that was filling the room. "Is- is everything okay?"

I flashed a weak smile towards Diane who was small from a potion that Merlin had provided her. I knew my eyes just didn't match the fake smile I had on my face. "Everything is okay, Diane. Hey, I think we are running out of blueberries, would you mind going and getting us some? We could really use the help today."

Diane smile weakened, as though she was disappointed. "Where's Elizabeth?"

I was about to answer, when Merlin cut me off. "She just went for a little walk is all. She'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Diane appeared satisfied with that answer and went to grab the basket to help her pick berries. "I'll be back soon, I suppose then."

After the door closed quietly behind her, Merlin's eyes flashed back at me. "What are you going to do?"

I knelt down and began to pick up the shards of broken glass on the floor. "I don't really know, Merlin. What would you suggest?"

A couple of the pieces of glass cut the palms of my hands as I threw them away. I saw the blood begin to pour out of the small openings, fall along my hand, and drip onto the bar's floor.

"I'm not particularly good at these sorts of things. I can't say that I've ever been in love." Not really surprising.

I left her sitting there and went to my bedroom to wrap my hands to stop the bleeding. All this pain and suffering that I caused, will it really be worth it? Am I being selfish for driving her away and assuming that she will have a better life because of it? I just want the aching in my chest to go away. It felt as though I had broken every bone in my body and was left numb.

I took a seat on the bed and lay down, my face facing the ceiling. This is the bed that we used to share. All the memories of her and I flooded through my mind. I would give anything to be tied up with rope and get to lie next to her just like we used to do. I missed her with every ounce of my being.

Even talking to Merlin and Diane did not erase any of these feelings. They only postponed them until I was alone with my own thoughts again. My head began to pound with the voices telling me to give in and let them take control. I feel petrified by how I am beginning to agree with them.

 _Let us help you forget Elizabeth. You'll feel so much better._

I curled up into a ball on the bed, trying to fight off the voices and reason with myself. But I began remembering her blue eyes and her beautiful silver hair. How she laid on the bed broken and tattered by my lack of protection. I envisioned seeing Elizabeth lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood, on the very brink of death. I finally thought of seeing her beautiful blue fade from her eyes and become lifeless and gray.

 _That's what will happen if you are selfish and keep her here._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held my head with my two injured hands. I can't live without her, but to leave her will take its toll on me. I don't want to know that she is happier with someone else or if she's hurt by what I have done. I loved her more than life itself, but I can't imagine going on without her. She brings a light that no one can replicate. When she is around, she makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world when she is by my side. As long as she is safe, I don't care what becomes of me.

"I love you, Elizabeth," I whispered as I began to feel a numbness rush over me. Freezing my blood in place and losing all sense of touch. My sight began to dim until I couldn't see anything left at all. All the agony I had felt, had disappeared from my body until there was nothing left.

 _You made the right decision._


	7. Chapter 7

***Elizabeth's Point of View** *

After finally finding the bar, I began to slow down and look up at the place that I thought I might never return to. This was home. It didn't matter what anyone else said because this place has made me feel more at home than the inside of the castle's walls.

Meliodas… We have shared so many memories together in only a short period of time and I know that he must remember the fun times that we had together. This isn't something that can be easily forgotten. I have to remind him of why I want to stay by his side. I love him. I have to tell him that I do because if I don't, I will never forgive myself by remaining silent.

A grin grew on my face as I walked to the door and opened it. As I walked inside, I saw Merlin sitting at the bar, her back facing me. Something seemed off and the chill in the air sent a shiver down my spine. My senses were heightened within moments, making me wonder what was going on.

"I wasn't expecting you to return." Merlin sighed and glanced at me over her shoulder. Her eyes seemed sad as though she had lost her fighting spirit. After a few moments, she picked up her glass from the counter and drank the remaining contents before setting it back down.

I stumbled through the doorway, tripping on the step leading inside the building and quickly steadied myself. "Merlin, what's going on here?"

Merlin was silent for quite some time before responding, pondering what words she should use. "Captain wasn't expecting you to come back. Change of heart?"

"He drove me away."

"Interesting." Merlin began to pour herself another drink.

"Where's Sir Meliodas?" I intended for the question to sound firmer but instead it came out meek. Merlin's confidence was always slightly frightening to me. I knew that she wasn't a villain and wasn't trying to do any harm but I always felt nervous talking to her.

Merlin didn't speak but pointed towards the stairs that led to Sir Meliodas' bedroom. As soon as I saw her point, I darted up the stairs. The door to his room was stained with blood, which unnerved me. What did he do?

I threw the door open and my eyes scanned the room, looking for something that may have caused the door to be bloodstained. I only found Meliodas laying down on the bed flat on his back but no signs of anything that could have been attacking him.

"Sir Meliodas?"

No answer.

I bit my lip as I saw Sir Meliodas unresponsive and unmoving. His blonde hair covered his face and his eyes closed. He must be sleeping. I saw the bandages that were on his hands becoming progressively redder, the blood seeping through.

I walked to the bathroom to grab fresh bandages and sat down on the bed, careful not to wake him. I unwrapped his hand and examined his wounds. When I realized that they weren't bad, I rewrapped them in fresh bandages.

I held his hand for a little bit, smiling as I felt butterflies fill my stomach. I'm so relieved that nothing had happened to him because I was so sure something had been attacking him.

I turned to look at his face only to find his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. I dropped his hand, startled. "Sir Meliodas? Did I wake you?"

Silence.

"Can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Are you okay?" Panic began to fill my voice, causing it to break.

Silence.

I leaned in to get a better look at his face, hoping he would recognize me and come to his senses. "Sir Meliodas. It's me, Elizabeth. Do you remember?"

I recall this happening before and how he would forget everything that he knew and rely solely on instinct. The time I've seen it, he never harmed me but left me alone. He would never hurt me.

His eyes that were locked on the ceiling, quickly flashed and locked onto me. His expression was terrifying, revealing no sign of emotion. "Elizabeth?" The words struggled to come out for him making them sound like a whisper.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, that's me, Sir Meliodas. Elizabeth."

The next moment, I couldn't breathe and realized I was 2 feet off of the ground. In a fluid motion, Meliodas' hand was around my neck, as he stood there motionless. The expression on his face didn't change. I began to struggle for air as the room began to spin.

"Sir…. M-Meliodas…" I choked for words. "Please…."

I was suddenly dropped and a flash of frustration flashed on Meliodas' face before disappearing again. His emerald eyes only appeared briefly before turning back into their emotionless state of gray. They were lifeless and distant once again. He was in there somewhere. The Meliodas I knew was in there somewhere. I just had to figure out a way to get him back to his senses.

Meliodas' attention focused on me once again and I began to push my back against the wall behind me. There was nowhere left for me to go. Meliodas would never hurt me, not purposefully.

Terror began to rush through me, pumping through my veins, my mind racing. I've never experienced anything quite like this. I was shaking and completely focused all at the same time; I was frozen in fear.

"Meliodas… Please… Please, stop." I pleaded as he slowly approached me. Terrified, I closed my eyes and prayed that he would come back to his senses.

How could this possibly be the end?


	8. Chapter 8

***Meliodas Point of View ***

Darkness.

That's what rushed over me. I just felt frozen, as though time was finally standing still. I was in a constant state of suspension. I couldn't feel any paid at all like this was an out of body experience.

I was locked away in the depths of my own mind. I didn't feel any emotion; it felt as though I just existed. Everything was just _dark._

"Sir Meliodas?"

What was that?

"Sir Meliodas? Did I wake you?"

Elizabeth?

"Can you hear me?"

Yes! Elizabeth, I can hear you!

"Are you okay?" She sounded so worried…

I wanted to scream out of frustration from me being unable to speak back to her. I wanted to let her know what is happening and for her to get away from here. She isn't safe without me being in full control of my own body. I wanted to protect her but I can't even protect her from myself.

"Elizabeth?" The words sounded like my own, but the darkness inside of me had spoken them. Are they trying to hurt her? I felt like I needed to do something, but I felt so helpless.

I still couldn't see anything, but I heard the terrifying sounds of screaming and crying and knew they were coming from Elizabeth. I had to do something. Anything.

"Sir Meliodas…. Please."

Panic began to set in and I knew I had to gain control, even if it is only for a moment. I have to save Elizabeth from this monster I have created before it's too late.

It took all my strength to gain control for only a moment. I realized the darkness was forcing me to choke Elizabeth. I was able to gain control of my hand in order to let her go. I knew that the rest of my body would take more willpower to control.

I suddenly lost the strength I had gained by hearing her cries.

"Meliodas… Please… Please, stop…"

I felt so exhausted just by gaining control of my hand. If I don't find a way to gain control of all of me soon, Elizabeth is going to be killed.

 **A/N:** I know this chapter was rather short, but I posted both Chapter Seven and Eight tonight! Chapter nine will be another long chapter and you can expect it in a day or two, since I'm already in the process of writing it.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! It makes my day to see your reviews and seeing how much you all are enjoying it!

Be sure to review and I'll message you back for sure! I love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

***Elizabeth's Point of View ***

I was cowering in the corner, terrified of what was to come, waiting for the first strike with my eyes closed tight. It was delivered, hitting the left side of my head, sending me flying to the other side of the room and causing my back to collide with the wall.

My body… It hurt all over from just the one blow. I noticed that I hadn't broken any bones and was unsure if it was because he was holding back or if something else was off. If he had wanted to, he could snap me in half like a toothpick.

Meliodas walked over, reached down, and picked me up off the ground by my long silver hair before landing another blow on my lower abdomen. He dropped me and I lay on the ground coughing up quite a bit of blood. I may have broken a rib from that single blow alone.

Who am I kidding? I can't fix this… Meliodas was always the one to save the day and rescue the damsel in distress, which seemed to always be me. This is over my head and I'll surely die if this continues. I'm not like the Sins. I'm not strong or fearless like they are.

I weakly turned my head to gaze up and see Meliodas looking conflicted, staring at his hands with his emerald eyes. He has to be in there. He has to be. "Sir Meliodas!"

The emerald eyes flashed towards me, horrified as they scanned my injured body and the pool of blood that surrounded me. Meliodas appeared to have wanted to say something, but struggled. Cries of agony began as he struggled with the darkness that was lurking within him.

"Save me," Meliodas' voice shook as he choked out the words. Meliodas' green eyes faded away once again and they locked on mine. The expression turned into nothingness as the darkness began to set back in.

What do I do? What do I do? I have to save him. But how can I? I'm only a princess. How am I meant to save him from himself? Meliodas always was able to snap himself back out of it whenever he used it in the past. I don't understand what makes this time any different.

 _"The Captain's eyes have never lit up for anyone as they do when he sees you… I know he is in love with you. You may not believe that, but everything he does is to protect you and make you happy."_ Diane's words flooded my mind from our conversation earlier that day.

I may not be strong enough to protect myself, but I need to be strong enough to protect the ones that I care most about. I've been telling myself this from the very beginning. Everyone puts their lives on the line for me to keep me safe and it is finally time to return the favor. Sir Meliodas puts everything on the line for me and I have to prove to him that I am willing to do the same for him.

I struggled to sit up, locking my eyes with the darkness that had taken over Meliodas. Fire filled my veins as I stood my ground. I placed my hands out before me and breathed deeply to steady myself as I poured all the magical energy that I had within me to try to heal Meliodas from this darkness surrounding him. I had done the same thing to Hendrickson, so I knew it was bound to work.

Meliodas stood with his eyes shut, golden light filling the room as it blanketed him, sparkling around and attacking the negative aura surrounding him. I knew that I needed more practice to learn how to properly use this power but for now, I needed to pour my entire being into this if I am going to get Meliodas back.

 _"The adventures would never be the same without you there."_ Diane's words inspired me and gave me the motivation that I needed in order to push myself to the absolute limits.

My arms began to shake as I was trying to save him, sweat beading down the side of my face. The drain of magical energy certainly was taking its toll, but I was in no position to back down, especially when I've gotten this far. I'll stop trying to save him when I breathe my last breath. Life would never be the same if I lived my life without the man that I loved. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Even if he rejected me, I know that there is no one else for me that could make me feel remotely the same. He showed me how to live again. I will be here when you come back to your senses, just like you're there for me every time.

Tears began to fill and spill over the brim of my eyes, dropping to the floor. I felt my body drain completely of magical energy and I lowered my arms down to my sides. "That's all I could do?" My breath was short and labored.

Meliodas opened his eyes. Suddenly, my heart stopped.

The same blank expression was still on his face with his lifeless eyes. I gave it everything I had in me and got nothing as a result. I don't understand why it didn't work. The frustration grew within me, causing me to break down.

I failed. Again. I said that I would fix everything for once, but I couldn't get him back. I am willing to lay my life down for his. I knew what I had to do. I scanned the demon that pretended to be Meliodas before hurdling myself at him.

If I am going to die, I'm going to die trying.

 **A/N:** I'm surprised I finished this chapter so quickly! The words just kind of poured out of me today! I hope you all enjoy!

I've enjoyed reading everyone's feedback on the story so far! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

* **Meliodas Point of View ***

I woke with a start, the daylight stinging my eyes as they wandered the room. I had no idea where I was. I felt something cold and wet on my forehead and realized it was a cloth to help me cool down. Was I sick?

I sat up and glanced around the room in a daze and lifted my arm to place behind my head. I came to a realization that I was suddenly able to feel again. This was my body. I wiggled my fingers and touched the bedding and the wet cloth around me, appreciating how wonderful it was to get the sensation of touch again.

Strange. I can't remember anything that happened.

Elizabeth! Where is she? "Elizabeth?" I bolted straight out of bed shouting her name and ran to look for her. As I was running downstairs, I saw Merlin sitting at the bar having a drink. Diane, King, and Ban were sitting at a table arguing over something.

Diane noticed me standing in front of the stairs. "Captain!" Diane beamed over at me, causing the other Sins to stop and look over at me.

"Yo, Diane," I said as I grinned softly, trying to become my usual happy self. "What's going on?"

Diane's smile began to fade a little bit. "You lost control yesterday of yourself and fell into the darkness again. It was harder for you to gain control and come back to your senses."

Images began to flood my mind reminding me of the horrors that I had witnessed when I did manage to gain control of myself. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Ban and King looked at each other and looked over to Merlin, seeking her guidance. Everyone was acting rather odd towards me, making me assume the worst possible outcome. Did I kill Elizabeth? Did I lose the one person I cared so deeply about? The person I was willing to lay down my life for.

Merlin sighed and finished her drink before turning to face me. "Elizabeth is fine. She's in Ban's room for the time being while she's recovering."

Relief flooded through me, calming me down. She's alive. "I hurt her, didn't I?"

Merlin nodded. "You were the one who rushed down holding her and asked for my help. After I took her to bed, I came back to find you collapsed on the bar's floor. We took you to your room and you've been sleeping for three days straight."

I've been asleep for three days? I walked to Ban's room and opened the door quietly so I didn't disturb Elizabeth. I found her laying on Ban's bed sleeping soundly, her silver hair spread all around her on the pillow, and her eyes closed.

I came over to her and held her hand, rubbing my thumb over her delicate fingers. This reminded me of the last time she was injured, only this time, the bandages she wore were my doing. It hurt to know that I was the person to put her in the hospital bed. Funny how all I wanted to do was protect her, but I was the one who ended up hurting her more.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, which made her move slightly underneath my lips. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes opened to gaze up at me and a smile grew upon her face. I adored and always wanted to protect that smile. "Sir Meliodas?" She sat up, pressing her back into the pillow behind her.

"It's me, I'm here." I squeezed her hand a little tighter. "I won't leave unless you tell me to."

She squeezed my hand back. "Don't ever leave me alone again."

There was a moment of silence as I reflected on what I had done a couple days ago to her. "What happened to me?"

Elizabeth's smile began to fade and her eyes seemed to dull. "You were enveloped in darkness and there was nothing I could do to get you back. I tried using my magic and overworked myself like I did last time. Merlin and I talked yesterday and we finally realized why my magic wasn't able to work on you. It was due to the darkness being apart of you. You aren't completely evil and it failed since the good inside you was still present."

We don't really understand the full details on Elizabeth's power to fully understand what she is capable of and it made me wonder if that really could be the case. Could the darkness just be apart of who I am? "But then how did I come back to my senses if you couldn't use your magic?"

A bright shade of red rushed over her face as she bit her lip. Her eyes wandered away from mine. "I can't imagine my life without you and I never would be able to live with myself if I didn't try everything I possibly could to get you back."

Elizabeth took a few seconds to steady her before gaining enough confidence to lock eyes with me. Her sapphire eyes were fueled with fire, making me feel like I was melting into the palm of her hand. "I love you, Sir Meliodas. I have from the moment I met you, which is why I couldn't stand to end our adventure together. I don't want to live a life that you aren't apart of."

With every word she spoke, I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I could have sworn she heard it. This woman who I met not long ago walked into my life so unexpectedly and made me fall desperately in love with her. Every movement, every word, and every look she blessed me with made me weak in the knees. She was the only woman I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. The only woman I would die to wake up next to every day.

I couldn't contain the emotions that were overflowing within me. I leaned in and kissed her passionately, my hand pulling her face towards mine. I stroked her cheek with my thumb as our lips moved as one. I could feel her kissing me back with the same fire that she had moments ago in her eyes, unwilling to let me go.

Once the moment had ended, I rested my forehead on hers and kept my eyes closed to savor the moment. "I've always loved you, Elizabeth. Your kindness towards others, the selflessness you hold, and the joy you bring into everyone's lives doesn't even begin to scratch the surface for the reasons that I'm in love with you. I was in such a dark place before you showed up in that suit of armor and ever since you've been by my side, the darkness had melted away. You made me a better person because of it. I can't thank you enough."

"Why did you want me to leave then? Why drive me away?"

I placed my hand on hers before speaking. "I was afraid that if I made you stay, you'd get killed. I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to protect you. I thought if I made you leave, you would be better off in the end. I wanted you safe. But being without you was much more challenging than I thought. I have fallen completely in love with you and I couldn't ever imagine a life without you there."

Elizabeth's hands came up and she tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to her. She kissed me delicately before breaking away. "I'm not going anywhere." Her hand grabbed mine and our fingers intertwined. "I'm a big girl and I'm more than capable to make my own decisions."

I nodded. "Right you are, Princess." I quickly pulled away from her. "Hey. You never told me how you got me to come to my senses."

Elizabeth blushed all over again and giggled. She grabbed hold of my tie that was tangling from my neck and pulled me closer to kiss me once again. "That's how."

She is my light that casts away the darkness lurking within me. She is the only person I've ever known who had the ability to bring me such joy in my life to forget everything from my past. Elizabeth makes me live for the future and she makes me live for her. She has fixed my brokenness and given me life once again. I held her close to my chest and everything finally felt right. I will forever live my life wanting to live for her.

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading Live For Me! It means the world to me that you all would take the time to read and review it!

Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story, but I have started a new Seven Deadly Sins story so that should be coming out soon!


	11. Author's Note

Thank you all so much for reading my story _Live For Me_! If any of you are interested, I just started a new story for the Seven Deadly Sins called _The Mage Thief_ , which is a backstory all about Merlin, since we don't know much about her backstory! I'm extremely excited about it!

I'm hoping to do a new story to follow Elizabeth and Meliodas soon, almost like a sequel to this story.

Thank you all for your support! I love you all!

~ xx oneal1325


End file.
